


Let Your Heart Be Light

by sylphspect (tessylation)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Headcanon, i can't figure out how to indent rn and i don't feel like it, just take some short holiday cheer and go, this isn't even a drabble it's like a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tessylation/pseuds/sylphspect
Summary: There was great darkness in their world, yes, in all the worlds, in every possible world.But for now, there was light, together.





	Let Your Heart Be Light

Dave makes a mix of lofi christmas bops and plays it at 30% volume. Their fireplace is fake, just a screen on an furnace, but it flickers just the same. The lights are dimmed, and silver and gold fairy lights hung from the rafters glow like the stars. Jade alchemized them, and they change color with the music.

Jane finished baking hours ago, but it still smells like cinnamon and gingerbread and the warm, tangy smell that can only be described as home. Dave and Karkat languish on red couches, not touching but close enough to feel comforted. Dirk gently hands a glass of eggnog to Roxy, who softly sings along. Rose and Kanaya dance slowly in the corner, barely moving but still swaying in tune.

Jade catches John under the mistletoe and plants a sloppy kiss on her brother's cheek; John giggles and swats her away. Jane and Jake place the last of the presents under the tree and begin distributing ugly sweaters amongst all present, much to everyone's chagrin. Laughter fills the room, and all is well.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Me reposting month old expanded headcanons from my Discord server as my first uploaded fic ever?  
> More likely than you think.


End file.
